Automatic test equipment for testing standard format video devices is known. However, it is commonly required to evaluate the performance and functionality of a non-standard video unit under test (UUT) to determine if the UUT is operating within the manufacturer's specifications. Specifically, the UUT may require special image and scan formats, voltage levels, and timing signals. In addition, fault simulation may be required to verify the UUT's functionality.
Video signals can be generated by a wide variety of instruments employing diverse methods. In most available types, the image format, sync format and timing are limited to a set of known types primarily to support commercial display devices. Also, any UUT specific timing signals, related to the video signal but not part of it, often must be created by the use of ancillary equipment.
Traditional video instrumentation provides or accepts a small set of basic analog and digital signals to or from the video equipment under test. At a minimum, composite video display monitors require signals providing red, green and blue (RGB) content along with synchronization signals, known as horizontal and vertical syncs (H-sync and V-sync). Conversely, composite video generators will provide these signals. Other video display formats, such as raster video and stroke video, are voltage deflection formats which require signals defining the CRT beam placement (X deflection and Y deflection) and the beam intensity, defined by the Z channel signal.
Military video applications add complexities that video testing instrumentation must provide in order to be compatible. For instance, there are video format permutations that must communicate back and forth in order to arbitrate which format has control over the display monitor, as in the case of a Mixed Video Format. Nonstandard video formats are common in military applications and require many unique ancillary signals which current testing equipment does not universally provide, such as multiple external triggers, definable discrete pulses and external synchronization. Test instrumentation, which could provide a full suite of these signals, is believed to be novel.
Related video processing instruments and cards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,396,536, 7,253,792, 7,495,674 and 7,978,218, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.